


The longer we linger

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started the list to keep herself safe, not realizing breaking rules was half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The longer we linger

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Jon/Sansa- breaking the rules. Thank you!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com)if you want to come and visit :)

Sansa started the list after her second break-up with Joffrey. It was an effort to learn from her mistakes at first, reminders of things that should always be deal breakers. Number one on the list: do not under any conditions get back together with Joff, no matter how much you think he’s changed, he hasn’t. The more she added the more restrictive it became. 

Randa teased her with each new addition, but the longer the list grew, the safer she felt from heartbreak. Sleeping with her brother’s roommate wasn’t on the list, it was common sense; yet somehow Sansa found herself in a situation that she should have avoided.

It started when she was looking for a place to stay for the night. Mya had company, Randa was home for the weekend; her last resort was Robb’s couch, only Robb wasn’t home. And Jon, well she’d heard the rumors about Jon. Things that made her blush, and avoid his eye. Randa told her so long ago that she was almost positive her friend was only trying to make her blush.

Still when she found herself being guided in through their apartment door that first day she found she couldn’t stop the heat pooling in her belly when she thought of him doing such things to her. That was the first time.

She couldn’t say who started it, all she knew was one second she was laughing in the living room and the next thing she knew she was pressed against his bedroom door, skirt lifted to her waist, clinging to his hair when he knelt before her. The things Randa told her weren’t exaggerations. Jon pulled her leg over his shoulder, gripped her hips in his rough hands, and began to move his mouth over her. An effort of lips, tongue, and to her surprise (and delight) fingers brought her to the edge. After he kept hold of her hips even as he stood, she wasn’t sure if he knew his grip was the only thing keeping her standing. 

They didn’t talk about it, instead staring at one another with wide eyes. It was almost as though it happened in a dream, Jon sat far from her the rest of the night. He didn’t duck away like he could have, for she’d been alone at their apartment before. It was probably because he stayed that her mind kept running off with itself. Her relationships failed because they were imbalanced, there was either the conversation or there was sex. She had to stop herself from thinking about what it would be like to have both. To have both with Jon.

The second time, in her childhood bedroom, she bit her own lip to keep quiet as he moved within her. His breath was hot against her neck, closer than last time, but not nearly close enough. Her nails left half-moons on his back, and his answering groan made her clench around him. 

“Jesus Sansa,” it was the first they’d spoken in her cotton-candy room. “You feel so good,” his lips grazed the shell of her ear and she whimpered in response. His movements were focused, but seemed second nature to him, right down to the moment he brought his thumb down to bring her off for a second time that night. 

She thought about Jon a lot in the time between his apartment and now. Before she caught his eye and tipped her head toward the stairs hoping he would follow along. The girls noticed she was distracted, but Sansa wouldn’t admit to anything. Nothing about Jon made her feel embarrassed, not like her old boyfriends. Jon wasn’t her boyfriend, and Sansa couldn’t consider them any more than friends. Number fourteen on the list: if a boy doesn’t kiss you he can’t be your boyfriend.

The first time Jon kissed her they were back at his apartment, where it all started. She was in his lap, her hips in his hands setting a steady pace, his hair wound around her fingers. When she’s tugged his head down she was worried she crossed a line, only for a moment. Jon kissed her with fervor, it seemed any time he touched her it left a heated wake. His hands moved to span her back, drawing her near, tongue sliding against hers only to retreat and pull her bottom lip between his teeth. How had she gone so long without kissing him?

“What am I to you?” he asked. 

“What do you want to be?” Number twenty-two: don’t act too eager.

“I like you,” she tried to keep the coy well I would hope so in her mouth. “I think you like me too, and I thought I could wait until you were ready but it’s been half a year San and I just need to know where I stand.”

If sleeping with your brother’s roommate was on the list, falling in love with said roommate should definitely be right alongside it. Suddenly breaking the rules didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> title from MS MR Salty Sweet


End file.
